


First Time I saw You

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Long intro to smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Newt, Newt is shy with his crushes, Pinning Graves, Sex, handjob, pinning, read carefully or you can get confused there's a lot of flashbacks, talk of breeding, this was suppose to be solely smut but here we ARE, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percival's had an odd obsession over Newt since he finally came back to MACUSA, and wouldn't luck have it that Newt ends up working there too.Fic where Percival has a keen memory and Newt tries to get his feelings on the table.





	First Time I saw You

It started a week after Percival's (Hero? Savior? Rescuer?) _assistant_ started working at MACUSA.

Percival went to work straight away after he was retrieved from the basement of a home Grindelwald had bought under his name, but left entirely unattended. While he dealt with fixing his malnourishment, he spent his time reading up on what Grindelwald did with his signatures and if he would need to change anything or demand any revotes for when Grindelwald used his name to influence a change in American Magic Law.

He's also read a lot in the case file about how MACUSA finally came to find him. Tina helped fill in any questions he had, but there was always a puzzle piece he wished he had that always felt out of reach. 

Newton Scamander, Magizoologist with a knack for trouble. He knew Theseus Scamander vaguely, not enough to make any assumptions about Newton, but they both clearly had a habit of breaking rules and relying on morals. Percival decided that, even with the vague irritation to the fact that Newton broke rules and  _somehow_ still ended up fixing major MACUSA problems, it was overall a good balance.

 _Not healthy,_ he concluded _, but good._

And what also wasn't  _healthy,_ was the new addition to the MACUSA hired list. Percival had saw the name and knew instantly that he wanted to work closely with it. He couldn't describe the emotion he had, but it was desperate to bring that name as close to him as possible and study the owner of it.

"Hello, sir."

Percival was so engrossed in his memories that he didn't hear his office door opening. He raised his eyes, following the direction of where that soft _(too soft)_ voice was.

Newton had a cup of coffee in his hand, no doubt from his nomaj friend, and he was staring down at it. Percival had grown confident on being able to register how Newt felt just by his body language, knowing just now that he was working himself up and preparing to do something. 

Percival glanced at the coffee, and back to Newt. _Newt doesn't drink coffee._

He remembers because Newt mumbled it once when he offered his.

"Hello, Mr. Scamander." 

"I got you coffee. I overheard this morning that you had a late night." Newt's words were too quiet and fast, forcing Percival to strain to listen to him. Judging by the slight red coloring under Newt's eyes, he could presume that he had just as late a night as he did.

"Thank you, Newton," Percival did not miss the coloring on his cheeks as he said his name. He reached a hand out to take the cup and lifted it to take a slow sip, still staring at the man in front of him. Newt's coat was no longer the bright teal blue. It was coal black, some designs sewed on the fabric that Percival never had enough time to study.

The first time he saw Newt Scamander, it was the week after he returned to MACUSA and insisted he work closely with the man behind the name. Newt was far more jumpy back then, and Percival, at the time, didn't know why. He didn't lift his head up enough for Percival to see his eyes, and his ginger hair was just long enough to shield them if he ever did glance Percival's way. 

Percival had only gotten glimpses for the first few days of working with Newt. Despite what he originally anticipated, Newt worked  _fast._ The man usually had his assignments done one or two days after being given them, and he only asked for weekends off to work on his book. He carried the infamous case around him constantly and flinched away whenever someone got too close to it, hopping from one side of the office to the next when he felt threatened. 

Graves came to the conclusion that he was still weary of being at MACUSA despite knowing Grindelwald was in Azkaban. 

He tried to offer comfort about it, speaking gently to Newt and inviting him into his office when they were alone in the lounge or complimenting his reports. Newt had said something once, softly admitting that people often assumed he wouldn't be good at report writings.

Percival told him that those people were idiots, and Newt raised his head just high enough to flash a grin at him. And Percival finally got the best look at that man's face since he first met him.

He knew Newt's skin was at least somewhat dotted with freckles, but his face had such a beautiful flurry of brown freckles that seemed to highlight the best parts of his face. The high cheekbones, his jawline, the bridge of his nose, Percival found himself naming _everything_ the best part. The man's eyes are such a pretty blue, easily mistaken for green if someone wasn't careful, and they shone with innocence Graves found so endearing. His smile was blinding.

Percival was sure that if Newt hadn't shyly looked away, he would have lost it there and ended up doing something he would have regretted.

He longed for that teal coat. He wondered what encouraged Newton to ditch it.

"It tastes _amazing,"_ He said earnestly, closing his eyes and breathing out in relief. Coffee always helped keep him alert, and he needed it today.

"I'll make sure to tell Jacob..." Newt said, his voice a bit bouncier, "He enjoys hearing about others enjoy his drinks- _oh, right-_  he made that. I just... delivered."

Percival usually would have become irritated with somebody who spoke with scattered thoughts, but he couldn't help but feel warm when Newt did it.

"Do tell him." He encouraged, setting the cup down and leaning forward on his desk just to get a closer look at Newt's face. 

"Yes sir," Newt nodded faintly, pulling his case closer to his legs. Percival recognized his nervousness, and he could still tell Newt wanted to say something more. What could it be?

"Anything else, Scamander?" Percival asked.

Newt was hesitating so long and his face was getting so red that Percival was restraining himself from tittering. He stood up, making his way to lean against the front of his desk and wait patiently. He's learned that all Newt needed in situations like this was patience. He knew the man didn't work well being barked at while he thought.

"I- I was... There _is_ something I want to ask," Newt furrowed his eyebrows and raised his head up slightly, "I just don't want to offend you."

"Nothing offends me anymore, Newton," Percival smiled, lifting a brow when Newt ducked his head again- but not before he caught the brightening of his cheeks.

Percival's thoughts trailed aside instantly. He remembered the first instance he saw Newt get so incredibly flustered it was surprising.

He invited Newt to come with him to a meeting, telling him it was about preservation laws being established for endangered XXX to XXXXX creatures. Newt came along enthusiastically, talking a notch louder and at a speed Percival was so unused to experiencing with him. Newt listed off a few creatures he was unaware even existed, telling him about why they were endangered and how preservations would be the perfect solution to protecting them.

Percival had never felt that strong of an ache in his chest when the meeting started going south, speaking about destroying the little preservation laws they had left and letting 'natural selection' take care of dangerous  _monsters._

He was so stuck on what to say to bring the conversation out from the hole that was suddenly dug that he didn't realize Newton was seething beside him, digging his nails into the table and glancing rapid fire around the room. Percival didn't have a watch, but he was sure it took only five seconds for the younger Scamander to stand up from his spot and scold the entire meeting attendees for their lack of empathy and unnecessary need to compare the life of another living creature to it's usefulness.

He saw passion in Newt he hasn't seen in years while being Director, and he was floored when Newt's outburst successfully turned the meeting back on track and silenced the few voters who started the entire debacle. They even established future bills, one of which Newt and Percival were working on closely, to continue the efforts of protecting creatures.

"I'm sorry Newt, what?" Percival asked when he snapped out of his memory, blinking twice to help collect himself and frowned when Newton almost curled in on himself. He wished he had been paying attention, then he didn't have to put Newt through this torture of repeating himself. Clearly it was hard for him to get out.

"I... I'm... _Oh-"_ Newt straightened himself up, sounding and looking frustrated as he stared Percival straight on, "I- I just... we're always dancing around it, and- and Percival, I've never been good at waltzing!" 

Percival wanted to laugh, because Newt looked so serious and it took him less than ten seconds to realize what Newt was trying to say. But, because Percival  _was_ good at waltzing, he remained unfazed and instead tilted his head to show mock confusion. Newt's eyes rounded, looking almost deflated when he realized Percival wasn't getting his hint.

Percival wanted to scoop in and kiss him.

"We're always l-looking at each other, and," Newt set his case down, apparently needing to fiddle with his hands while he spoke, "and I just... Well, gosh, I- I hope I wasn't looking too into it, because that would be entirely embarrassing," 

There was a rush of worry, and Percival was moving faster then he registered. He cupped the man's face, turning Newt's head up and deciding that he would be satisfied with just looking at his face so closely if Newton would want nothing else. 

"You looked at me?" He asked, glancing between Newt's eyes and felt-  _actually felt_ \- him shiver.

"I thought I was obvious about it." Newt admitted quietly, his voice the quietest since they've met. Percival didn't mind, it was as if they were sharing a small secret between themselves.

Percival lowered his voice as best as he could, wanting to keep Newt unstartled and feeling protected, "I don't believe a second of that. I've been waiting since you first joined to catch your attention."

Newt got a cheeky grin on his face, and he realized just how much he truly wanted to kiss it off of him.

"Newt? Can I?" He glanced down at the man's lips.

"Yes. Yes, yes, _yes,"_ Newt prattled quietly, only cut off by Percival finally pressing their lips together. 

It was perfect. He could feel Newt trying to copy his movements, trying to learn and keep up with Percival. They pressed their lips a little harder, shifting between one another, and Percival was once again floored when Newt huffed irritably through his nose and nipped his lip.

Clearly it was not Newt trying to keep up, but trying to quicken it.

So, Percival obliged, and he nipped Newt's lip sharply. Percival took advantage of the gasp Newt gave him, moving one hand to press into the ginger's lower back to pull him closer while he dominated the kiss.

His goal was to leave Newt breathless and his lips swollen. He licked and nipped, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and going back to kissing Newt silly. Somewhere along the way, Scamander had wrapped his arms around his waist and was fiddling with the back of his suite. Percival noted that behavior in the back of his mind and turned them around so that he could carefully pin Newt into his desk. 

Merlin, he _wanted_ him.

When he stated as much, Newt made a quiet noise of embarrassment and hid his face into Percival's neck. He shivered when he felt the ghost of Newt's lips, pressing his hips forward to further corner the man between him and the desk. 

"W-we're at the office." Newt said, and there was an edge to his voice that Percival caught quickly. He was  _hinting._

"I have silencing charms casted on the room..." Percival said casually, "And, people know better then to bother me if my door's locked."

Newt was silent in his neck, moving only to bring his hands up from around Percival's waist to hold onto his biceps. Percival tipped Newt's head back up to kiss him, delighted to have him open his mouth instantly as an offering. He took it, leaning over Newton and holding the back of his thighs to set him onto his desk. He noted how fluidly he got Newt up from the ground and wondered vaguely if the man was eating right, but decided to ask about it later rather then now.

"Are you okay with this?" Percival asked into the kiss, turning to kiss up Newton's neck and assert himself as an active role. Newt's hands found his hair in an instant, gripping tightly as he shivered under his lips.

"I-I'm more then okay with it." Newt said, sounding as though he was having a hard time catching his breath.

Percival used his magic to start undressing him. He stepped back, watching his work and how Newt's eyes widened in surprise when his coat was being whisked away from him. Newt squirmed just slightly, helping the magic take off his vest and undercoat before catching Percival's eyes and shying away. 

Percival was having a hard time containing himself. 

He walked back to Newt, keeping a calmness in his step, and wasted absolutely no time in marking up the man's chest and collarbone. It was a special privilege, he decided, to be able to see scars Newt kept hidden from everybody else. There was a long one down his chest, something that looked like a vicious claw had caught him.

"I-I got it d-during the war... got too excited about a dragon newborn..." Newt sounded like he had a smile as he spoke. Percival hummed quietly, boldly kissing and nipping the scar before going suck a path towards his right nipple.

He sucked harshly, rolling it with his tongue and biting gently. He could feel Newt arching and stiffening under him, nothing but the quiet breathes and tiny mewls giving any indication that there was pleasure in his actions. Percival went to the other nipple, repeating what he did and squeezing Newt's (now bare) thigh.

Everything was finally hitting Percival. He realized that he had Newt on his desk, naked, pliant and willing to have him. There was a sudden need to have Newt completely beneath him, moaning, gasping for air and screaming for more.

Percival moved to bite at Newt's neck, biting down until Newton whined and sucked away the pain. He pressed his hips against Newt's unclothed body, groaning when he registered the hardness pressing against his lower stomach.

Newt wanted him. And he sure as hell wanted Newt.

He used his own magic to undo his pants, shoving them down as he nipped his way up to Newton's ear.

"Perfect," He growled into his ear, nipping the earlobe.

"Shh," Newt's voice was still painstakingly quiet and Percival rued it. In retaliation to it, he moved his hand down to hold onto Newt's hard cock and gave a few quick strokes.

Newt's hips bucked, trying to follow the strokes. Percival felt him squirm, arching into him and giving a soft moan. It was only just slightly louder, and Percy craved to hear him scream. To have him a complete mess underneath him.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Percival knew that was the right thing to say the moment he did it, because Newt keened and started thrusting his hips up into his hand. Percival rubbed the head with his thumb, smearing precum.

"T-take me, please," Newt's voice was so damn soft, and Percival still had that terrible drive to take away that softness.

"C'mon, Newt," Percival smirked into his neck, moving one hand to grip Newt's hair and pull his head back to bite at the freshly exposed neck.

Newt gave a gentle sigh, shivering beneath him when Percival sped up his hand to stroke him at a fast, kept pace. His hips were pushing upwards, trying to follow the pleasure and Percival loved having him so responsive- well, in his own quiet way.

"Pl-please, Percy," Newt's voice stuttered, and his body was tensing underneath Percival, "I-I... I want you."

 _"Merlin,_ Newt," Percival groaned, grinding his own erection into Newt's thigh.

All too soon, Percival was feeling Newt tremble under him. He heard the sharp hitch of his breath, pulling back to look down at the mess he created on his stomach and on Percival's hand. Without thinking, he brought his hand up to lick away Newt's seed and made a show of it when he realized the man was watching him, eyes round and mouth parted to take in deep breathes.

"Beautiful." Percy praised, smirking when Newt tried to hide his face in his arm, "Are you okay to continue, Darling?"

"Darling," Newt echoed, a playful edge to his tone, "haven't heard that one before."

"Get used to it." Percival leaned over and pulled Newt's arm aside, kissing him deeply before nudging him to roll over on his stomach.

"I plan to." Newt whispered promisingly.

 _Where does this confidence go?_ Percival thought, mumbling a spell to slick up his fingers. He took his time teasing Newt's hole, circling it until Newt hissed his frustrated and bucked. With a quiet chuckle, he pushed one finger in and started shallow thrusts. Newt arched his back again, and Percival heard the soft slide of nails on his desk as he added a second finger and started to stretch.

"Please," Newt gasped, "Please, Percy, I-" Percival added the third finger, causing Newt to choke off a moan.

The magizoologist was squirming again, pushing his hips back to fuck himself on the fingers and groaning quietly whenever Percival aimed his fingers correctly. He took advantage of this, beginning to circle ruthlessly into it just to hear Newt struggle to quiet himself down.

"Percival!" Newt barked finally, looking over his shoulder and Percival's breath caught when he realized Newt had tears in his eyes and he looked positively flushed, _"Please,_ hurry."

"Anything for you, Darling," Percival said, smirking proudly to himself and moved at a leisurely pace just to frustrate Newt more.

He took his time using magic to slick himself and Newt up, taking careful notice of how Newt flinched when he spell was performed. He made sure to check in with Newt when he positioned himself, leaning over him to kiss a scar on his back and nuzzle into his neck.

"I'm ready, I promise," Newt's words were shaky, mingling in with quiet whines, "Please, Percival. I do-don't need gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you," Percival replied, gripping Newt's hips and slowly started pushing in despite the strengthening need to slam in and claim him in the most base ways.

"Potions can heal it," Newt's voice raised in volume, sounding beautifully overwhelmed, "Please, Percy, _Please._ I need you to _breed me,_ to fuck me, please!" There was an embarrassed whine towards the end, and it was enough for Percival to jerk his hips and slam the entirety of his dick inside Newt.

"Fuck," Percival growled, holding Newt in place to keep himself from coming then and there. It was tight, almost bordering painful, and there was the distant worry that Newt was in pain, but with how loud he groaned from suddenly being filled, Percy dismissed the thought entirely. 

"So tight," He hissed. 

"Just- Just move," Newt audibly swallowed, "You feel so good, Percy, I- _Oh, Merlin,"_

Percival slowly pulled out, then thrusted his hips forward and listened intently for Newt's response. A sweet, long moan drew out and Percival's hips were moving back in a steady rhythm, pulling Newt back into him by his hips and thrusting harsher just to hear Newt yelp out a few curses. He slammed his hips into the trembling body beneath him, biting into his shoulder and digging his nails into his skin to cause a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. He could imagine how Newt felt beneath him, being pleasantly overwhelmed and still left on the edge.

There was a hint of a sob in Newt's voice as he begged, "Yes, Percival, just like that- please don't stop! I- _ah-_ I'm-!"

Percival slammed his hips forward, hard enough to knock the cup of coffee Newt had brought him off the edge of the desk. He ignored the shatter of it on the floor, instead opting to stand up straight and drive home into the body beneath him. He could feel his own orgasm building up faster then he'd previously anticipated, but that was fine, because he wouldn't mind fucking Newt for an hour more just to have him completely owned.

"You're so good, Newt," He groaned, "can't wait to fuck you over and over, claim you like you need me to."

"Yes," Newt gasped weakly, arching and shoving himself into Percival's dick, fucking back into him.

"Gonna come, Darling?" Percival asked, moving back to bite into Newt's shoulder and picked up his thrusts. His pace was stuttering, and he knew he was so close to finishing. He reached a hand down while Newton sobbed in his dizzy state of pleasure, jerking him off in the same quick pace he had done with earlier.

"Yes!" Newt cried, "Percival... feels so good..."

Newt's orgasm hit before Percival's, and it caused him to tighten down. Percy climaxed almost instantly from that, fucking through both of their release. He purposely hit Newt's prostate as he did so, just to help lengthen the high he was in. 

Even when Percival stilled and caught his breath, he didn't dare to pull out. He loved the way Newt's hole throbbed, how the man gasped and twitched beneath him. No doubt Newt wouldn't be able to collect his mind fast enough to recover and go back to his job. But Percival didn't mind that. He's quite alright having his assistant take a little break, spent having his cock buried inside him and in the blur of pleasure's haze.

Besides, he still planned to fuck Newt a few more times before he would let him go.


End file.
